Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices in which a memory is provided for each pixel in a display area are known. This type of display device writes a digital signal to each memory in accordance with the image to be displayed, and sets the drive potential of each pixel to potential corresponding to the digital signal stored in the memory. In this way, the display device displays the image in the display area. The system for driving the pixels based on the digital signals stored in the memories in the above manner is called a digital mode or a digital driving system.
The display device is required to minimize the peripheral area around the display area (in other words, to minimize the width of the frame). In the display device in digital mode, various lines and circuits need to be provided in the peripheral area to control the memories. Thus, the circuit layout of the peripheral area must be designed in some way to reduce the width of the frame.